


At the Crystal Borderline

by destinyshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angsty but not really, Does this make sense?, Ghosts, Hongjoong tries his best to help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, ITS DARK, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Seongjwa is just sad and alone, Wooyoung is only here when texting, cementary - Freeform, graveyard, he is already dead, i'm gonna stop now, implied suffocating but not really, kim hongjoong - Freeform, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyshwa/pseuds/destinyshwa
Summary: Sometimes,its the little gesutres that matter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	At the Crystal Borderline

Sometimes he still asks himself why he took this job,when he hasn’t any fun at doing it. The best factor is probably just that it pays well.

While looking at the time,he sends a quick text to his friends,saying that he’s on his way to start his shift.

-

Nightguard Hongjoong begins his Nightshift at the local Graveyard in Town. At the start of his Shift,he goes around and looks,if anyone is still somewhere on the Cemetary. 

Since a few months,there have been Reports of missing Grave Decoration. With that,the Security and the Camera System got enhanced. Some people also think it is the happening of Ghosts.

Hongjoong quickly shakes the thought out of his head and continues his walk.

Ghosts don’t exist,right?

-

Once he’s done,he goes into the Office where the Security Cameras are. On his way there,Hongjoong starts hearing strange noises and,of course,goes to check them out. When they get quieter,he decides to walk back to the Office and look through the Cameras. 

As the Clock on his Phone hits midnight,Hongjoong hears the noise again,muffled through the Walls. 

Hongjoong takes his Phone and decides to text his Friends. They should be asleep by now.

**_“guys i’m hearing the noises again,it's getting creepy”_ **

He checks through all the cameras,but he finds nothing. A quiet *ding* comes from his Phone,indicating a new text:

**Woo:**

**“Please be careful Hyung”**

Not asking why Wooyoung is still awake,he sends a quick text back. 

**“I will,don’t worry”**

With that,he decides to go out and investigate it himself.

.

Outside,he follows the silent noises. As he goes,the noise becomes louder and he identifies them as crying.

_ “Crying?”  _ he thinks to himself.  _ “Did a child get missing here? Poor thing.” _

He shines his Flashlight around,looking at every Tree and Gravestone in his way. The Flashlight stops at a Gravestone,where he sees a hunched over figure,seemingly the crying Person he searched for. 

“Hey!! What are you doing here?” Hongjoong silently approached the figure.

He sees them shaking,Hongjoong asked again:”Hey! What are you doing here?” 

The figure looked up,cocking his Head. Confused,he asked:”Y-you can” he trailed off, “you c-can see m-me?”

“Why shouldn’t i be able to see you?” Hongjoong asked, confused.  _ “What's up with him?”  _

“N-Noone ever talked to me-” he stops himself,bringing his head up to look at Hongjoong. “-talked to me, s-since i’m h-here” 

“ “-since i’m here” \- What do you mean by that?”

The silence stretches between them.

“Come here” he motions with his Hand for Hongjoong to come closer. “Read this” he says,pointing at the stone.

**“ _Here lies: Park Seong Hwa_**

**_Date: 1998-2018”_ **

Hongjoongs eyes widened,he looked at the Picture above the writing and back at the Man beside him. 

“You-” he stops, “You’re dead?” it comes out as a whisper. The Figure -” _ Seonghwa _ ” he thinks- just nods. “T-That was two years ago!” 

“D-Does that mean-” Seonghwa held his hand out, “go ahead,it’s okay” 

Hongjoong reached for his Hand and,surprising him even if he thought it happened,it goes right through the other. 

“Holy Shit-” he whispered to himself. “B-But why are you here? Is there no Life after Death or something?”. Seonghwa only shrugged; “I don’t know. I only remember waking up behind this Stone and seemingly no one that can see me. Until you” 

“ _ Alone for two whole years? This shit is fucked up.”  _ Hongjoong thought,a heavy feeling settling in his heart.  _ “He must feel so alone and scared” _

“How...How did you die?” after he realized what he said,he stuttered out; “W-Wait,you don’t need to answer that,I’m just a curious person.”. 

“I-I think i woke up in the coffin” Seonghwa stopped. “Soon after,everything went black and I woke up here: Everytime i try to remember something before that,it’s blurry.” 

A suffocating silence comes over them. After a while,Hongjoong decides to speak up; “Can you walk around here?”

Seonghwa silently looks up to the other and nods; “Y-yes but not very far.”

_ “O-Oh...then i can’t take him with me home? I will be here for only like two weeks...i don’t want to leave him alone…” _

“H-Hey,Seonghwa? I actually wanted to ask you if you want to come home with me,so you won’t be alone,but…”

Seonghwa looked at him with wide eyes; “Y-You...wanted me to c-come with you?” Tears threatened to come out of the Ghost’s eyes. “-I didn’t want you to feel alone since i’m only here for a little more than two weeks”

“T-Thank you..” it's a whisper barely audible for the Night Guard,but he still manages to catch it.

“H-Huh?”

“T-Thank you for not running away after knowing i’m dead,...also for wanting to keep me company…”.

He lifts his Head slowly,the tears seeming to shine like Crystals under the Moonlight. A sad,but grateful smile decorating his lips.

“ **_Thank you”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D its my second time posting something now. I'm thinking about writing a second chapter for this,but i'm not exactly sure if i should. ig,time will tell <3 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated,they give me strengh <3
> 
> Twitter: @destinyshwa


End file.
